Soran Vista
Soran Vista was the legendary Patriarch of the House of Vista. It was under him, that the Vista rose to world wide fame and prestige some 400 odd years ago. He was feared for his power and uncanny tactical prowess. Soran reorganized the Fiore Royal Military into what it is today; is revered as a war hero. In addition, he founded the prestigious Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. He also has an unexplained connection to Fairy Tail, specifically Mavis Vermillion. Soran's legacy is immortalized among the magic world. In his days, he came to be revered as Soran the Valiant (ソーランヴァリアント Soran Su Bariantu) for his strength and undeniable valor. While he struck fear into the hearts of his enemies, he also inspired countless soldiers with his words. Soran was known as a man who could turn a phrase in crucial moments; was seen as an impressive orator. Due to being the one who set the triumphant years of the Vista family in motion, bringing them from a family of commoners to among the most elite in society, Soran is forever known as The First (初代 Shodai) to this very day. Appearance Personality Synopsis History While his whole history is not yet known, Soran's era was drastically different from today's world. In Soran's time, mage guilds did not exist; the concept was not even on the minds of mages or the masses alike. These were not days where mages were popular among the people. The continent was in a time on constant warfare, and cruelty was the only way many could survive in such times. During those grim times, the Vista family was nothing more then a weak, nearly nameless family of mercenaries who did what they could to survive. The Vistas kept themselves in the shadows in those times as to not attract rivals, moreover, they were not generally skilled enough to attract any notable competition. The Kingdom of Fiore was ravaged by civil war -- each faction wanting to take over and rule as they saw fit, only more and more bloodshed would follow these uprisings. Said factions would even place assassinations attempts on the King and his family. In that era, things like the Magic Council and the laws they decided upon did not exist either. There was no such thing as forbidden magic, the phrase "anything goes'" summed up those days well. The magic known as Lost Magic during the current age was just like any other noteworthy magic then. People didn't doubt the existence of dragons, Soran had even had made friends with a certain dragon long ago. The only son of the family's leader, Soran, an unparalled talent among them, would take it upon himself to see and learn more of the world on a journey that changed his life. Also, not too long later would Zeref rise and wreak havoc. More coming soon. Relationships Elena Vista Maximus Holy Guard Magic and Abilities It's unknown what his actual magic was, but it's said that Soran was strongest person to ever carry the title of Vista Head; thus even more powerful then Raimo Vista. The fact that Soran's legacy is part of even Fiore's culture speaks volumes of his strength and feats. Also, he was said to be strong enough to fend off Zeref in combat. Equipment Legacy Trivia *According to Lucy, Soran was said to be the Military's greatest Supreme Commander ever in history. *His appearance is based off Madara Uchiha from Naruto. *Soran's primary theme is Heart of Courage by Two Steps From Hell . Category:Zicoihno Category:House of Vista Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Ancient Characters Category:Weapon user